


Two of a Kind

by Yoyoanaria



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoanaria/pseuds/Yoyoanaria





	1. Chapter 1

EXTREME AGGRESSOR S01E01  
PART ONE

I sat up with my bare back to the cold headboard, perfect for cooling off the heat from tonight's events.

"Fae?" I looked away from my book and saw brown doe eyes staring up at me, I took my reading glasses off and put them and the book on the bed side table.

"Why are you still awake, my love?" I asked with concern and the young man came closer, using the top of my left thigh as a pillow and the top of his head brushing against my lower abdomen.

"I woke up, couldn't sleep...what's keeping you up at this time?" He asked, and I looked forward, spotting the clock, it was eleven-thirty at night. "Was it because of what happened yesterday?"

I frowned and pinched the bridge of my nose with care and caution.

"There's nothing that get's past you, is there baby-boy?" I asked, using the heart-filled and meaningful pet name, that had given a slight glow of red to his cheeks.

"Please tell me." He smiled and laced his fingers with mine and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes...but, we mustn't get caught up by the past, otherwise we won't be able to conceive the future or see the present." I recited, and he let out a breath of laughter.

"She's a bright woman you know, your mother." He said, and I smiled with a nod, I shifted so my back is on the mattress and my love tucked his head above my shoulder, his nose brushing my left collar bone, I kissed his forehead and turned off the lamp's light and wraped my arms around his shoulders.

"Good night Fae, I love you." He yawned, and I smiled.

"I love you too Spencer, so much."

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

I had woken up to lean arms that loosely encircled my waist, I rose a brow and squinted at the early morning and turned to look behind me, it was him, he was looking up at me with round eyes and an innocent smile.

"Good morning baby-boy" I smiled, turning fully and planting a kiss on his head.

"Good morning darling." He greeted and kissed my shoulder then moved us, so I was laying, and his head rested on my chest, I don't know how I came to be this lucky. I looked at the time and I started to get ready, I pulled out his clothes and smiled as I saw that he had used my spare draws, the sock draw was split into two sides, work and mix-matched.

"Thankyou." His kissed my cheek and I made a quick breakfast on the go, I washed up then headed to the car with Reid and we made our way to Gideon's office.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

I walked with Reid down the hall of the Academy and we opened the door, he looked at our superior and he excused himself from the class.

"They're calling him the Seattle Strangler. Four victims in four months. He keeps them alive seven days. The handle serves as a crank." Reid explained.

"Allowing him to control the rate of suffocation." Gideon deducted.

"To prolong it?" He questioned.

"To enjoy it." Gideon said.

"Seattle's hit a wall?" He asked.

"Physical evidence is non-existent. There are no tangible leads." I answerd.

"And another girl is missing." Gideon said, and we walked into his office. "I looked the case file over. I'll get some thoughts to you A-S-A-P."

"You're gonna be with us in Seattle A-S-A-P." Our boss, Aaron Hotchner, retorted as he walked in with Derek Morgan, one of our team members. Gideon looked at the pair then walked forward, taking the photo from Morgan.

"Twenty-three-year-old Heather Woodland." Morgan stated.

"Before she left for lunch, she downloaded an email with a time-delayed virus attached. The killer's virus wiped her hard drive and left this on the screen." Hotch spoke then handed him a picture copy.

"For heaven's sake, catch me before I kill more I cannot control myself." Gideon read from the photo, then looked at the frame on his wall, the same message.

"He never keeps them for more than 7 days, which means we have fewer than 36 hours to find her." Hotch told Gideon.

"They want you back in the saddle. You ready?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like medical leave's over, boss." Reid spoke up and I smiled sympathetically as he looked in my direction.

"They're sure they want me?" Gideon questioned.

"The order came from the director." Hotch confirmed then Gideon looked back to the frame on his wall.

"Then we better get started." He spoke, and I noded, Reid looked up at me, satisfied with the outcome and I patted his shoulder.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

It was a quick stop, grabbing our ready bags with a few other essentials, I look at the book I had been reading last night and put it in my travel bag, then we were off and arrived at the airport.

We got our ready bags and headed to the jet, I got on and sat next to Reid, as per usual and I frowned at his worried expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I'll be fine." I decided not to push, and we started to huddle, I see that I am the only woman here on the plane, as per usual... new favourite phrase now.

"His first victim was twenty-six-year-old Melissa Kirsch; stab wounds, strangulation-" Reid started to describe the first victim, but Derek stopped him.

"Okay, wait, wait. Back up, back up." We looked to him. "He stabbed her and then strangled her to finish her off?"

"Other way around." Gideon corrected. "Why do you think he started using the belt with the second murder?"

"Strangulation with your bare hands is not as easy as one would believe. He tried, probably found that it took too long-" Spencer explained.

"So, he stabbed her instead." Morgan finished.

"And realized it would be hours cleaning up the blood." Hotchner added.

"Next time, our boy's got a method; the belt." Morgan said.

"He's learning, perfecting his scenario." I stated.

"Becoming a better killer." Gideon finished, and I sighed softly, I pulled out the book and re-read the pages, I had been reading the last few pages, trying to figure out the clue that had been left for me. This woman may have thirty-six-hours, but I had no idea on how long I had to find her before it was too late.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

**F.B.I. Northwest Field Office**

**SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

We walked towards the building with our briefcases, I myself was carrying a leather version of a Mary Poppins bag. We went through the metal detectors and Gideon made his way through.

"He never stands with his back to a window." I walked through and rose a brow, looking at Hotch who shrugs. "When I was between him and a doorway, he asked me to move."

"That's hyper-vigilance. It's not uncommon in posttraumatic stress disorder." Reid told him.

"Just how much disorder are we talking about?" Morgan questioned, and we made it up to the pair.

"Morgan, it's been six months. Everything's ok." Hotchner told him then we make it into the bullpen, or people-pen with the amount of people crowded in here, it was mini chaos.

"This is Special Agent Gideon, Special Agent Morgan, our expert on obsessional crimes, Special Agent Knox and Special Agent Reid." Hotch introduced us.

"Doctor Reid." Gideon corrected.

"Dr. Reid, our expert on well, everything and after two years busting my butt in this office, I hope you all remember me." Aaron said to lighten the mood and received a laugh.

"He's willing to travel with the body." Gideon stated, looking at the map.

"Then he drives a vehicle capable of concealing one." Hotch stated.

"One in seven point four drivers in Seattle owns an SUV." Reid stated.

"Explorer with tinted windows." I said.

"Explorers rate higher with women." Reid continued, and I rose my eyebrows, causing him to become slightly flustered.

"But how do we know it's his car?" Morgan questioned.

"Ted Bundy drove a VW Bug." I said.

"What about a Jeep Cherokee?" Hotch suggested.

"Jeeps are more masculine." Reid stated.

"We all know how an unsub feels about asserting his masculinity." Gideon said.

"When did the bureau become involved in the case?" Hotch asked.

"After the fourth body. He dumped that one out of state." A male agent answered.

"On purpose" Hotch added.

"If so, knowledge of law enforcement does suggest a criminal record." Reid spoke, and I nodded.

"Or that he watches television. May I?" Morgan asked for the red file.

"So, you wanna see our suspect list?" Another male agent asked.

"No, we won't look at a suspect list until after we come up with a profile. It keeps our perspective unbiased." Hotch informed him.

"When do we sit down with your task force?" Gideon asked.

"Four o'clock." I looked away from the board, my hair whipping around, and brows furrowed.

"An accurate profile by four o'clock today?" Derek questioned, seeing this as impossible.

"That's not a problem." Gideon brushed it off and I nodded.

"Agent Gideon, where would you like to start?" Hotchner inquired.

"At the site of the last murder." He pointed to the rubble scene, I sigh then started looking at the relatives and next of kin.

"David Woodland, Heather Woodland's brother, we can question him, seek out new information." I suggested, Hotch and Reid came with me while Derek and Gideon went to the last murder site.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

We were at the house of Heather Woodland and the golden retriever had started barking, causing Reid to flinch.

"Sandy, no, no, no. I'm so sorry." The man apologised.

"No, it's ok. It's what we call the Reid effect. Happens with children, too. I'm agent Hotchner. This is special agent Dr. Reid and Special Agent Knox." Hotch introduced us.

"You look too young to have gone to medical school." David noticed.

"They're PhD's. Three of them." Reid stated.

"Are you a genius or something?" He asked.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified-- but I do have an I.Q of 187 and an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." Reid spurted out and the man looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes, he's a genius." I noded and patted Reid shoulder reassuringly.

"Sandy, you get a lot of attention, don't you?" Hotch asked and I smiled as the canine made her way over to nuzzle my legs, I stroked her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, Heather loves this dog. I feed her when Heather's away. Usually, she's fine, but lately, she won't eat. It's almost like she can sense something's wrong." David spoke.

"Not sense. Smell. Our apocrine sweat gland releases secretions in response to emotional stress." Reid said as he looked around.

"Sandy's worried because she knows you are." I dulled it down and Hotch smiled gratefully.

"David does your sister drive a Datsun Z?" Reid asked, and I looked up from the fluffy dog.

"No, but she's in the market for one. How'd you know?" David asked, and Reid held up the magazine, Sandy barks and David goes into another room. "Come on, Sandy."

Reid fliped through the pages then looked at us as we stood closer to him.

"There's an immediate relationship established between a buyer and a seller, a level of trust. If I want to coax a young woman into my car..." Reid explained.

"Offer her a test drive." Aaron finished, putting two and two together and Reid nodded.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

Morgan was throwing and catching a ball as Reid spun in his chair.

"Okay, then how about the fact that on one hand, we have paranoid psychosis, but the autopsy protocol says what?" Morgan asked.

"Adhesive reside shows he put layer after layer of duct tape over his victims' eyes." Reid explained.

"He knows he wants to kill them, but he still covers their eyes. He doesn't want 'em looking at him, apparently. Okay, but then he takes the body and dumps it right out in the open, murder weapon nearby." Morgan stated.

"Not the M.O of a paranoid convinced he's being watched or surveilled." I said.

"Paranoid psychosis, but behaviour that's not paranoid, maybe we just don't have enough for a complete profile." Morgan rebutted, starting to become annoyed.

"We have enough to narrow our list of suspects." Hotch said.

"You know, we're looking at less than twelve hours to even find her, Hotch, we don't know anything!" Morgan ranted.

"All right, enough." Gideon intervened, and we frowned. "Let's tell them we're ready."

Gideon walked out, and I looked to Reid's note pad.

"We're ready?! Reid. You're good with this? We've got a woman who's only got a few hours left to live, an incomplete profile, and a unit chief on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Morgan rushed, and Gideon came back in to get something.

"They don't call them nervous breakdowns anymore." Gideon said and walked out.

"It's called a major depressive episode." Reid spoke, and I smirked.

"I know, Reid." Morgan said, and I rolled my eyes, Morgan looked to me and I rose a brow.

"Yes, Morgan?" I asked.

"You know him more than all of us, you think this is fine?" He asked, and I felt all eyes on me.

"Of course, Gideons is ready, I have complete faith in him."

 

 -     -     -     -     -

 

We were in the conference room and Gideon got ready to set up the profile.

"The unidentified subject is white and in his late 20's. He's someone you wouldn't notice at first. He's someone who'd blend into any crowd. The violent nature of the crime suggests a previous criminal record, petty crimes. Maybe auto theft. We've classified him as an organized killer-- careful. Psychopathic as opposed to psychotic. He follows the news, has good hygiene. He's smart, 'cause he's smart, the only physical evidence you'll find is what he wants you to find. He's mobile, car in good condition, our guess-- Jeep Cherokee, tinted windows. The murders have all involved rapes, but rape without penetration is a form of picquerism, and that tells us he's sexually inadequate. Psychiatric evaluations will show a history of paranoia stemming from a childhood trauma, death of a parent or family member and now he feels persecuted and watched." He paused after the extensive description.

"Murder gives him a sense of power. Organized killers have a fascination with law enforcement, they will inject themselves into the investigation, they will even come forward as witnesses to see just how much the police really know. That makes them feel powerful, in control. Which is why I also think in fact, I know you have already interviewed him." Gideon smirked and let out a small gasp, Reid looked my way and frowned, realising it wasn't a negative motion, I was impressed to say the least.


	2. Plan in Action

We were in a house to lure out the suspect.

We heard Elle Greenway come in with our suspect.

“Hello?” We heard a man call out, as they walked inside and called out once again, he had a number of guns pointed his way, Greenway had gotten him to the floor and took out her cuffs.

“Richard Slessman, FBI. You are under arrest for the murders of...” She began, and Gideon walked to look at him, Richard had this smile on his face, then we started our search.

“There’s no sign of the girl here. We can arrest him with probable cause, but we won't be able to hold him. Slessman's been at the top of the suspect list.” Reid informed Gideon and I nodded, snapping on my gloves.

“Is that the mother?” Gideon asked.

“Grandmother. The mother died in a fire when he was thirteen.” Greenway stated.

“Probably not the only fire in his childhood.” Gideon said.

“Before his Son of Sam murders, David Berkowitz set a multitude of fires.” I pointed out.

“Exactly how much is a multitude?” Morgan asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“According to his diary; one thousand four hundred and…” Reid spoke, but looked to the ground.

“Eighty-eight.” Greenway finished.

“Luring him out was your idea, right? Greenway?” Gideon inquired.

“ _Elle_. I don't send a SWAT team into a house with children.” She admitted, and I nodded.

“Hotch says your background is in sex offender cases. What can you tell us?” Gideon questioned her.

“The last four murders show he's an anger-excitation rapist. He'll keep a victim for a couple of days. He probably records or videotapes them so that he can keep reliving the fantasy.” Greenway explained.

“You ok with Hotch being in on the interview?” Gideon asked her.

“I'd like him to lead, actually.” She admitted.

“Fine. But hold off. Slessman's done time, and he knows the process and all you will get now is a demand for a lawyer.” Gideon said with hand gestures then headed for the stairs. “Hotch, let's check the garage, then show me what you got.”

“Next time show a little leg.” Morgan teased and followed suit, as did I then Greenway soon after.

“Morgan, the only time you're gonna see a little leg from me is when I'm about to kick your ass.” She pointed, and I smirked.

“I still teach hand-to-hand over at Quantico if you need a little brush-up training.” Morgan jested.

“Seriously I want that opening at BAU. You got any advice?” She asked.

“Just trust your instincts.” He put simply and walked off, Greenway looked up and set eyes on me.

“Any wisdom from SSA Knox?” She asked, and I thought for a moment.

“Don’t hand the reigns to your emotions…patience is your friend.” I said, and she nodded.

“Anything else?” She asked hopefully, and I thought again then nodded.

“Yeah, don’t take food from Morgan if he offers.” I said, remembering from the time he spiked a trainee’s jam donut with siracha.

“Oh…well, thank you.” She smiled, and I returned the gesture. I looked with Morgan and see a boy’s room.

“Isn’t this Richard’s room?” I asked, and Morgan nodded.

“Something's not right about this. This is a boy's room not a man's.” Morgan confirmed, and we started to look around, soon we heard one of the officers speak.

“Log in password.” I snapped my head.

“No, no-- wait, wait!” The laptop glitched out and we groaned.

“It's not turning back on.” He stated.

“Yeah. And it won't. It was a false password.” I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

“Okay, go look around before you throw me or the laptop across the room.” Morgan suggested, and I nodded, walking out then into the attic where the rest of the team were.

“What kind of game is it?” Greenway asked, and I saw the board.

“Wei-chi.” I answered, and her attention turned to me.

“Here we call it _go._ It's considered to be the most difficult board game ever conceived.” Reid stated, and I knelt, looking at the board.

“Chairman Mao required his generals to learn it.” Gideon stated then looked at me, knowing I have fond memories of playing this.

“It also looks like he's playing himself.” I noted.

“How can you tell?” Greenway asked, and Reid saw this, spinning the board.

“This might provide an advantage, actually. Go is considered to be a particularly psychologically revealing game. There are profiles for every player the conservative point counter, the aggressor, the finesser.” He listed off.

“What kind of player is Slessman?” Hotch asked and I glanced at the board.

“Extreme aggressor.” I answered as Reid was still looking at the board, Gideon and Hotch looked at each other and I stayed as they left…or so I thought.

“Fae?” I looked over and saw Reid standing behind me as I looked at the Wei-chi board

“It was our favourite game, I still play it, using the same turn board and play the moves that she would…she’d always get angry when I’d win or lose, saying that I was too good, or the board was rigged…then we’d end up playing Pai Sho, even then she’d always lose, but she had fun.” I remembered, and Reid smiled sympathetically.

“You’ll find her.” He assured, and I nodded. We left the attic, Morgan had set up a laptop, linked to the original one.

“Okay, here we go.” He said as his screen came on, the number six standing out in the bottom right corner.

“What's the number six at the bottom of the screen?” Greenway asked.

“Number of password attempts before the program wipes the hard drive.” He answered.

“There could be an email, or a journal in the computer, something that tells us where Heather is. Do you think you can break in?” Greenway asked, and Morgan looked at her with raised brows.

“In six tries?” Morgan looked to the laptop.

“Try again. Fail again. Fail better.” Gideon said, and Reid looked thoughtfully.

“Samuel Beckett.” He stated.

“Try not. Do or do not.” Morgan retorted, making Gideon frown, not knowing who said this then looked at us.

“Yoda.” We sync, and he nodded slightly, Gideon looked at a small shelf and took out a book, flipped through the pages and we see an article about Gideon.

“I wanna talk to him.” He closed the book and walked out.


	3. Unsubs?

**EXTREME AGGRESSOR S01E01**

**PART 3 (FINAL)**

 

We were back at the bureau and had been informed about this new information.

“There's a second killer?” Greenway asked.

“Not unusual. Remember Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris?” Gideon questioned.

“1979, they outfitted a van to rape and murder girls in California.” Greenway stated.

“We're looking for someone who fits a similar relationship?” Hotch asked.

“They're not equals. Slessman's smart, but he is a submissive personality.” Gideon stated.

“So, number two is the dominant.” I noted.

“Authoritive, arrogant.” Gideon noted.

“Probably not as smart as Slessman.” Hotch added.

“He's like the schoolyard bully recruiting a good underling, he'll be protective of Richard. He'll make him feel like he owes him.” Gideon explained.

“If Richard's been up in the attic fantasizing about being an extreme aggressor, this guy showed him how to do it.” I said.

“He helped him take the first step.” Gideon said.

“I think we should interview him, use this as.” Greenway suggested.

“No, no. We need leverage. A name.” Gideon said.

“From the suspect list?” Greenway suggested.

“That'll take too long. There's gotta be a faster way.” Gideon said.

“There is.” Hotch stated then looked to me.

“Knox, you’re usually favoured amongst elderly, I believe you should be the one to ask her about the unsub.” He said, and I nodded, I made my way to Mrs. Slessman and smiled.

“Mrs Slessman?” I greeted, and she looks up at me. “I’m Special Agent Knox, would you like me to get you a drink?”

“Oh, tea would be nice, two sugars.” She smiled and made one for her then made my way back.

“Here. This might be a little hot.” I said, passing her the hot tea. “Mrs. Slessman, I don't think we've got the right guy. I think the person we're looking for might be a friend of Richard's.”

“Richard never had many friends.” Mrs. Slessman told me.

“You sure? There's gotta be someone.” I asked, and she looked in thought.

“Well, there was there was this one young man. I think his name was Charlie.” She told me, and I smiled.

“Anyone else?” I asked, and she shook her head. “Thank you very much Mrs. Slessman. Would you like me to keep you company?”

“Oh, that would be nice.” She smiled, and I nodded softly. “That’s an interesting necklace.”

I looked down and saw the Pai Sho tile, a white lotus.

“Yes…it’s a Pai Sho tile, it’s a game my sister and I played together.” I said, and she smiled.

“Well that sounds interesting…do you play with her often?” She asked, and I looked down.

“Not anymore…” I trailed off and she nodded.

“Does she work with you?” Mrs Slessman asked, and I shook my head.

“No, she’s a baker, had her own little business and everything.” I smiled, and I saw Hotch motion me over. “I need to go, thankyou Mrs Slessman.”

“Oh, well, say hello to your sister for me, she sounds nice.” She said, and I smiled then made my way over.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

Hotch came in and turned down the temperature in the interrogation room.

“What's he doing?” One of the agents asked.

“Lowering the room temp. The cold puts them on edge.” I informed him, and the woman nodded.

“Okay, so I want an SPD, and I want a Seattle agent in the room. I want him to see that we've got every department working on this. And I need some file boxes. Fill them. I don't care if the paper's blank. And I want you to write the name on the sides.” Hotch requested.

“Whose name?” The woman asked, and I just smiled and looked to my phone.

 

-     -     -     -     -

 

The two agents and Hotch came in as I watched from the two-way mirror.

“Four months investigating work. One file, and guess what, Richard. It's not your file. See, we don't care about you.” Hotch said, sliding the box towards Slessman, his face changing as he saw the name on the box. “It's Vogel we want.”

“We found out Heather was buying a used car. You know how car salesmen get us to buy a car? They call it reciprocity. They drop the price, feels like they've done us a favour, we feel obligated. There's a sudden pressure to reciprocate this one little favour and it's so powerful that we'll put a deposit down on a car we're not even sure we really want.” Hotch explained as he slowly circled the room.

“So, what?” Slessman brushed off.

“So, Vogel did you a favour. He protected you in prison, and now you feel like you owe him, and you need to protect him. Guys like Vogel learn in the schoolyard which kids to bully and which kids to protect, and he's got you convinced that you owe him so much that you'll go to jail for him. Richard, I'm here to remind you something. You owe him nothing.” Hotch told him and Slessman’s features had altered slightly.

**-     -     -     -     -**

I was with Hotch when Gideon called.

“Hotch, he's gonna kill her he's heading there now. We _need_ a location.” Gideon rushed.

“I don't have enough time to get it out of him.” He admitted.

“Find something, Hotch, or that girl is dead.” Gideon urged, the call ended then we went to the interrogation room.

“She's on a boat? Where?” Hotch questioned and I walked alongside him with the phone on loud speaker.

“It's a pier or a dock. He wouldn't be able to transmit the webcam image from the middle of the ocean.” Morgan spoke.

“You're sure about this?” Hotch urged, wanting to get Heather back alive.

“It's the best we got, Hotch. Even if we're right, getting the exact locations on you, my friend.” Morgan said.

“What is it you always ask Garcia?” I asked, and I saw Hotch smile.

“To work me a little magic.” Morgan said then hung up, Hotch got me to wait as he went back in.

“Just to let you know Gideon's talking to Vogel and Vogel's nailing you to the wall.” Hotch spoke calmly.

“Yeah, whatever.” He tried brushing off coolly, but I could see him becoming nervous.

“He said it was your idea to keep the girls on a boat. He's talking, Richard. Reciprocity. Tell me where she is, and we make a deal.” Hotch explained but he kept silent. “Is it a dock? A pier?”

“It's a shipyard. Allied shipyard.” He finally said and Hotch looked to the mirror, nodding and I called Gideon.

“Gideon, he broke, Allied shipyard, she’s there.” I told him, and I could hear the car speed up.

“Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Positive.” I said then he hung up, Hotch came out and we started moving.

-     -     -     -     -

 

We were at the docks, Gideon was consoling the woman as she was on the gurney.

“So what kind of report do they want on him?” Morgan asked Hotch.

“I suppose whether he's fit to be a field agent.” Hotch answered. “You know, Haley and I were looking at a baby names book. Guess what Gideon means in Hebrew.”

“Mighty warrior.” I said, and the two men looked at Reid and I as we walked past.

“Appropriate.” He stated.

-     -     -     -     -

 

We were on the plane, Derek asleep, sitting on the chair from across me while Spencer was lying on the couch, he had fallen asleep with his head on my lap as I read from the book.

“Hey.” Aaron greeted Gideon.

“You and Haley pick the baby's name yet?” He asked.

“You know, it’s funny. Haley liked the name Charles, but, you know, then all I could think of was…” Aaron said.

“Manson.”

“Then there was Henry.”

“Lee Lucas.”

“Jeffery.”

“Dahmer?”

“There are just too many of them.” Aaron said and that got me thinking, what if Spencer and I have kids of our own some day? What would they be like? I wonder…

“Kind of hard to feel good about catching one when you know there are fifty more still out there.” Gideon says and there’s a pause. “How's your report going? Didn't think you could hide that from an old profiler, now, did you?”

“You know, you saved that girl today. You can feel good about that.” Aaron said.

“It is good, it's a good thing.” Gideon spoke softly, I smiled and felt an arm hug my thigh and I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Not the only good thing today.” I looked up when I hear Aaron’s voice next to me, he sat on the arm rest and Gideon looked at us with a knowing smile.

“Have you ever thought about children? I know you’re both young, but still, seeing at you heard the conversation and started thinking.” Aaron smirked.

“I did, yeah, we’ve had that as one of our random conversations.” I admitted, and Gideon let out a small laugh.

“Imagine that, a mini Reid, speaking more languages than you could list and correcting our reports at the age of six?” Gideon thought aloud and I giggled, Reid started to stir, so I rubbed his shoulder.

“I think you’ll be a good mother one day.” Aaron nodded, and I smiled, he made his way over to his seat and I sighed happily then nodded off to sleep.


End file.
